


Yūsetsu

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Murder, Psychological Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: They will regret what they made him become.





	Yūsetsu

Blood. So much blood.

“Ayanami-san, we have to go--”

Eyes, unstaring.

“There’s nothing you--”

He couldn’t move from the body’s side. Even with the sounds of battle drawing closer, and the yelling of his men assaulting his ears, it all just sounded muffled. Like the chatter of birds. Meaningless. It was all meaningless.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Hyuuga’s voice managed to reach him. “Ayanami. Move.”

“Yuki...”

“He’s dead.” The words were flat, heavy, like someone dropping a weight onto the ground. “There’s nothing you can do.”

Ayanami looked at his hands. Red against pale skin. Still wet, still warm. “I can’t leave him.”

“We have to. There’s more men coming.”

All those years. All those memories. Done, over. It only took a split second, a surprise attack, a single stab of a sword to end twenty years of laughter and tears and late nights under the stars and stolen kisses in the darkness and... And when Ayanami spoke next, his voice was hard. Cold. Hollow.

“Let them come.”

Hyuuga cursed, but let Ayanmi go and scrambled away. Afraid. As he should be.

 _3._ The door to the hall shuddered.

 _2._ Ayanmi stood, eyes glowing as his blood-drenched hands clenched into fists.

 _1._ Down the door went, in came the enemy soldiers.

And after that, the only sound he heard was screaming.


End file.
